


The Relationship Crash

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: crash bandicoot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Wumpa and crash’s secret love remain a secret?





	The Relationship Crash

Wumpa fruit is alone then Crash walks in and Wumpa fruit grabs the lube and says “I’ve been expecting you would come.”. Crash closes the door and says “Woah,woah,Woah...”. Wumpa says “Crash, it’s time we have some fruity fun.” and proceeds to put the lube on. Crash screams”WOAH!”  
One night later after they had sex.  
Crash wakes up before Wumpa and tries to put the lube back as well as trying to sneak out but as he tried to leave Crate hopped in and shouted “Wumpa,why did you do this to me again? How could you?”. Cortex enters and says “Crash,I can’t believe you did this to me and storms out crying. Crate screams “I can’t believe that YOU could do this to me” then cries as Wumpa Fruit pleads saying”I’m sorry. I’ll never do it again” and Crate leaves and Wumpa Fruit follows after.


End file.
